


Colours- NCT ff

by Black_WhiteCosplay, Taekooki



Category: NCT, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_WhiteCosplay/pseuds/Black_WhiteCosplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekooki/pseuds/Taekooki
Summary: Song Yoonae was a simply girl who lived a simple life but when a horrible accident happens her entire life is flipped upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This book is cross posted on Wattpad. Updates about this book will be posted on my Instagram account @black_whitecosplay.

Song Yoon-Ae, she had an ordinary name that was just as ordinary as the place where she lived. She lived in a town of grey. Everyday the sky was filled with clouds that perfectly matched everyone’s mood, which was dull, uneventful, and thoroughly unfortunate. Every person was the same way. They were all as grey as the town. Everyone except Yoonae.  
She was the colour of the rainbow that was to be seen by no one. She knew she was different. But what Yoonae didn't know uwas that everything was the exact opposite. She wore black clothes, dark lipstick, had piercings in places other than her ears, and her hair was black with bangs that covered her piercing blue eyes. She listened to music groups like BTS and EXO. She watched TV shows like Descendants of the Sun and Strong Girl Do Bong-Soon.  
Everyone in town wore every colour of the rainbow. It was always sunny. It in fact wasn’t grey at all. Until one day, there was an accident on the highway that killed 3 people, or so they thought...


	2. Chapter 1

               She watched as the black car skidded to a sudden stop. In consequence, the blue car behind the black one couldn’t press its brakes fast enough, causing it to crash into the back of the black one, the front end having now been crushed in. The large black dump truck following behind the blue car wasn’t able to stop in time, crushing it into the rear end of the black car instantly. She stood there, unable to do anything but watch, and everything slowed down for a moment. She heard the familiar sound of screams and the shattering of glass, saw the airbags inflate as debris littered the ground around the cars. She could vaguely hear the siren in the distance as she saw the red and blue police lights flashing out of her peripheral vision.

 

             Suddenly, she jolted up in bed, noticing that she was drenched in sweat. She glanced over at the clock: 3:33 am, the same time she wakes up every night with the constant memory of the way her parents died looming in her mind and throughout all of her dreams. She laid back down on her side, closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep; she was going to need all the sleep she could get since she was going back to school on Monday. It was going to be her first day back after months of being gone and she hoped all would go well.

 

            Yoonae had been planning this for months.

 

            She had already formed and finalized the story in her head: Her family died in a car accident and she died with them. However, in reality she wasn't in the car like everyone thought she was. It was the perfect cover story. She would go back to school and become a new person with a new identity. No one would know her and she could start fresh. She vaguely wondered what her friends would say about her now that she was dead, but at the same time she figured no one would care that she was dead because as far as she knew, she didn’t matter to anyone. Her so called ‘friend’, Lee Donghyun, had told her thousands of times to go kill herself.

 

            Yoonae had known Donghyun for as long as she could remember but so had everyone else. Donghyun was that one person at school who everybody knew; it was mostly because he acted as nice as possible to everybody until you got on his bad side and unfortunately Yoonae did just that. Although she didn’t know what she actually did wrong, he bullied her. He bullied her to the point of her actually trying to kill herself. But she recovered. She had a crush, and he was kind of her “Guardian Angel”. She still did self-harm, but every time she would tell herself to stop just for him even though she was positive that he didn’t even know she existed. However, now that everyone thinks she is dead, she could come back and make him notice her. She would make everyone notice her.


	3. Chapter 2

                  Hearing her cousin, Bang Chan, knocking on her bedroom door, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She had moved in with her aunt, uncle, and cousin shortly after the accident. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and glanced over at her bedside clock: 5:40 A.M. After getting up and out of bed, she headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

 

                 Satisfied with her makeup and hair, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and saw that the clock on the stove read 6:50 A.M. Her aunt had set out a bowl of cereal for her and a bowl for Chan. All of a sudden, Chan came rushing down the stairs, like normal, and sat down next to her to eat his breakfast. After finishing breakfast, she walked out to the car, her cousin in tow.

 

                 The clock in the car read 7:30 A.M. and school would start at 8:15 A.M. Chan had to get to school early to meet up with his 8 friends in their school club called ‘Stray Kids’;. That meant that she would have to find a corner to sit in and look like she belonged.

 

                 She looked out the car window and at the road passing by her with her head leant upon the tinted glass. As they drove, she thought about the future and all the vents that had lead up to this point in her life. Many questions were floating through her head: Why did her parents die? Was it a necessary evil for her revenge? Did they deserve what had happened to them? She grasped the long black strap of her bag and forced the thoughts away in order to have a clear mind as the man in the driver’s seat looked ahead, speeding down the road as they neared the school.

 

                As she walked into school with her newly dyed light brown hair and wispy bangs, she heard a kid run up behind her yelling,”Oh NaNa come here. It’s good to see you man.” She looked up to her left to see the boy that she guessed was called NaNa. His hair was light brown, fluffy and soft looking, but she didn’t care about him; all she cared about was getting to home room. She had already chosen her new name. She was now Bang Min-Ah. **(A/N character is not related to the singer/actress named Bang Minah.)** She hoped that she would be able to fool them all.

 

              She walked to home room just like normal, knowing in advance the story the teachers would tell.

 

              They would say that Yoonae's family was in a car crash. Her body was thrown from the car and the police couldn't find it.

            

              The 20 minutes in home room went by fast because she was lost in thought. She headed to 1st then 2nd then 3rd and finally 4th and at the beginning of each class, the teacher told the class the same story, mourned for a few minutes, then introduced the new student Bang Min-ah. Everything went smoothly. However, during fourth period something weird happened. A Japanese Exchange Student named Nakamoto Yuta, who was friends with Yoonae, called out and said, "Yoonae can't be dead. She has to be alive. She will probably show up to school in a few days.”

 

             Min-ah tried not to draw attention to herself after hearing Yuta say that to the class. She didn’t want anyone to think that she was associated with Yoonae in any way.

 

             “And what makes you say that, Yuta?” The teacher asked.

 

             ”Yoonae might’ve went through hard times but she was always there when you needed her. Plus, she was my prettiest friend. She’s so important to me, and I just don’t believe that she’s dead.” Yuta sighed.

 

            Everyone was quiet after that, and class went back to normal. However, Min-ah never stopped thinking about the kind things that Yuta said.

 

            Later, while the class was working on the homework for the night, the teacher went up to Min-ah’s desk and whispered to her.  
 

           “Come out to the hall for a second please.”

 

           Min-ah warily followed him out of the classroom and watched as he closed the door behind them.

 

           “I know you didn’t get a formal welcome in there, but I just wanted you to know that I’m glad to have you in my class and I hope you do well.” The teacher smiled, putting a hand on Min-ah’s shoulder nicely.

 

             “Ah, thank you Mr.Kim.” Min-ah bowed and they both re-entered the classroom. The 20 or so minutes went by quickly and Min-ah was in a hurry to get to her next class because it was one hour closer to the end of the school day. She put on her backpack and gathered her textbooks in her arm before heading out of class, not noticing someone standing right outside of the door.

 

            Min-ah bumped into Yuta and dropped her books in surprise.

 

            “Great.” She muttered sarcastically.

 

            ”I’m so sorry, Min-ah was it? I got distracted by how beautiful you are.” Yuta apologized with a smirk and a wink.

 

             Min-ah didn’t know how to respond so she just stared at Yuta as he picked her books up off the floor and handed them to her.

 

            “Here ya go.” He smiled again.

 

             Okay, she had to admit that he was kind of attractive.. okay maybe really attractive.

 

             She blushed and looked down at the ground as she thought of what to say.

 

            “Thank you for the kind gesture.” She bowed and turned away to walk briskly to her next class.


	4. Chapter 3

                Although school was going smoothly, Yuta couldn’t get over the fact that students weren’t upset about what happened to Yoonae.

 

                Yuta had thought when Yoonae didn't show up to school that she had finally given up on dealing with the bullies and just moved schools.

 

              "Yoonae might've went through hard times but she was always there when you needed her. Plus, she was my prettiest friend. She's so important to me, and I just don't believe that she's dead." Yuta sighed.

 

             The class went quiet after that and Yuta looked over at the new girl who was lost in thought. She was very pretty but not as pretty as his love.

 

             He watched as Mr. Kim pulled Minah out in the hallway. He wondered what they were talking about.

 

            Class ended about 20 minutes later. Yuta walked out in the hallway. Leaning up against the doorframe, he waited for Minah to walk out.

 

             Min-ah bumped into Yuta and dropped her books in surprise.

 

             “Great." She muttered sarcastically.

 

             “I'm so sorry, Min-ah was it? I got distracted by how beautiful you are." Yuta apologized with a smirk and a wink.

 

             He leaned down and picked up her books. "Here ya go." He smiled again.

 

            She blushed and said, "Thank you for the kind gesture." She bowed and turned away to walk briskly to her next class.

 

            After she had walked away someone suddenly ran up behind Yuta and pulled him into the boys' bathroom.

 

          The person shut and locked the bathroom door before pushing Yuta up against the wall.

 

          “Winwin, what are you doing? Someone could have seen us," whined Yuta as he flipped their position, holding Winwin's hands pinned above his head on the wall.

 

                   Not minding that the bell was ringing for them to go to class, their simple chaste kisses turned into a make out session.

 

                  Yuta had Winwin sitting up on the edge of the sink. Winwin's hands were holding on to the edge of the sink to keep him from falling while Yuta's hands were tangled in Winwin's hair. Winwin was keeping himself upright by wrapping his legs around Yuta's waist.

 

                  The two boys would have gone further if it weren't for someone banging on the bathroom door and interrupting them.

 

                  “Hello. Whoever is in there needs to come out. Mrs. Lee sent me to get you since other people need to use the bathroom," explained the person on the other side of the door.

 

                  Yuta helped Winwin off of the sink and they both quickly straightened up their clothes and hair in order to look presentable. Yuta unlocked the door and was met with a group of people all in line for the bathroom.

 

                  “Sorry Jaemin. Winwin wasn't feeling well so I was trying to make sure he was okay before heading to class," Yuta lied hoping the younger would not see through it.

 

                 “It's fine, Yuta. I hope Winwin is feeling better. You guys should head to class now."

 

                 Yuta and Winwin traded apologetic glances before heading off to their separate classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＼＼\\\٩( 'ω' )و //／／


	5. Chapter 4

                 After him and Yuta almost getting caught by Jaemin, Winwin had headed off to his 5th period class.

                 All eyes were on him as he walked into class. He lied and told the teacher that the reason he went to the bathroom was because he wasn’t feeling good.

               He walked over to his seat and noticed someone sitting in Yoonae’s seat. It was the girl Yuta was flirting with in the hallway.

               Winwin thought she seemed nice and it wasn’t like he could claim Yuta as his because no one knew they were dating. He was already made fun of enough because of him not being that good at Korean so he didn’t need to be made fun of for being gay too.

              He leaned over to Minah and tapped her on the shoulder. Minah turned and looked at him.

             “Can I borrow a pen? I dropped mine in the hallway and couldn’t find it,” Winwin asked kindly with a gentle smile on his face.

             “Sure,” she replied. She smiled at his cuteness. Although he was very attractive she knew that he loved Yuta more than anything even though neither of them would admit it.

              Yuta had told her about him and Winwin’s relationship before her parents’ accident. If either of them were straight she would date them but they were meant for each other. Sometimes though, she felt bad for Winwin since Yuta was very clingy and he was always wanting affection.

              Yuta would have shown even more PDA if it weren’t for Johnny and his super hot friend Taeyong. They were super homophobic. **(A/N I feel bad for making Johnny the bully but for the sake of the plot it had to be done.)**

               Although everyone thought Johnny did it to hide the fact that he was gay himself.

             Suddenly, a student slammed the door open. Everyone’s heads shot up from where they had been previously looking at their class work on their desks. The kid was young-looking, probably a Junior. He was the same kid who earlier that morning Minah had seen being called NaNa by his very loud and very tall friend.

             “Mr. Na Jaemin, what are you doing disturbing my class?” questioned the teacher, who was sitting at her desk, angrily.

             Jaemin, Minah thought, a great name for an angel. Jaemin looked up, like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus, at the teacher. **(A/N I hope one of you understands the All Time Low reference.)** He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

            “Mrs. Lee sent me down here for Winwin. She wants him and Yuta to head to the Principal’s office for something,” he explained quietly.

             Winwin got up from his desk with a sigh and a look in his eyes that Minah had never seen before.

            She had seen him get annoyed before but the look in his eyes was one of so much anger but it was mixed with something else that worried her. He seemed so genuinely scared as if one word would send him in a down spiral with everything falling apart. He looked like at any moment he would either scream out in anger or cry with fear. He silently walked out of the classroom with Jaemin, dragging his feet on the ground looking like he would try to run and hide as soon as no one was watching.

             Once the door slowly shut behind them everyone went back to working on their classwork.

            30 minutes later class had ended but Winwin was not back yet. Minah waited for everyone to empty out the classroom before reaching over and picking up Winwin’s bag.She put all of his things into his backpack and wrote on a sticky note and stuck it to his bag.

 

_I hope you don’t mind that I packed your things up. Hope everything was okay with the Principal._

_~Bang Minah_

 

             She left the bag sitting n the desk and walked to her next class.

            Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Tripping on her feet she fell back and instead of landing on the ground like she expected, someone twisted their arm around her waist, catching her before she hit the ground.

          She looked up and saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Wow a cliffhanger. Sorry for taking a little longer with this chapter. School started back so me and Cookie don’t have as much time to write. We will try to get updates out as fast as possible but expect them to take two to three weeks. We have all the chapters planned out it’s just a matter of writing them. Lol~＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ Remember to comment and like the chapters if you want more.)


	6. Chapter 5

          After school Winwin walked out and got into his exchange family's car. His exchange mom could see that he was upset about something.

         "Winwin. Honey, is there something wrong?", she questioned him, concerned.

          "No, Chaeyoon. I'm just tired. It is Monday after all," he said although what he really wanted to say was that he didn't want to go to church group tonight.

          Kim Chae Yoon, his exchange mother, was nice but she forced him to go to church group every night after school. Although his parents back in China were very religious they never forced him to go to church.

          He'd rather be over at Yuta's house, cuddled up together in his bed so they could binge watch episodes of whatever anime they were watching at the time.

          At that time Chaeyoon had just pulled up in front of the church building. Winwin got out of the car and walked up the stairs towards the front door of the church. Once he had arrived at the door he looked back at the car to see Chaeyoon smiling and waving goodbye to him just before she drove off.

         As much as Winwin wished he could turn around and leave to go visit Yuta, he couldn't. Chaeyoon was friends with the church group leader so if he skipped, she would be notified.

           He opened the door to the old building, holding his breath as he stepped inside.

          As soon as he stepped in he was greeted by another member of his church group, Jaemin.

          "Winwin, it's so good to see you again. I hope that the principle wasn't too hard on you and Yuta," Jaemin said, a little concered.

           "No, he wasn't too hard on us. He was just concerned about me not feeling well since he is my exchange father after all," Winwin explained.

            Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the yelling of their group leader, "Everyone! Let's go sit down in the teen room.

           After sitting down, Winwin noticed Johnny, Ten and Taeyong sitting together over in the corner. Ten was leaning on Johnny's shoulder asleep while Johnny and Taeyong seemed to be deep in conversation. He wondered what they were talking about. Winwin was confused on why they were there because he had never seen the three of them there before.

           Today we are going to continue talking about the book of Leviticus. If you could get out your bibles and open up to Chapter 18 Verse 22. It is where we are going to start off for today," said Chungmin, "Winwin, can you please read it for us?"

          "Leviticus Chapter 18 Verse 22: 'And thou shalt not lie with mankind as one lieth with a woman: it is an abomination'," Winwin read from his bible that was sitting in his lap.

          "Let's discuss what that meas. In simple terms it means dudes shouldn't have sex with dudes and girls shouldn't have sex with girls. It's bad.Being a fag is bad. It is not accepted by the church." Chungmin said getting louder and louder as he spoke.

           Something about what Chungmin was saying made Winwin sick to his stomach. The people at the churches back home never said anything bad about gay people.

           Suddenly Winwin stood up from his seat, the bible that was in his lap falling to the floor with a loud thud. He rushed quickly to the garbage can, releasing everything he had eaten for lunch. He passed out on the floor immediately after.

          "Wow. Looks like the little fag couldn't stomach the truth about himself!" yelled Johnny from the corner.

           Jaemin stood up from his seat and ran to help Winwin. He bent down to where the boy was laying passed out on the floor. Winwin  was muttering something. _Yuta. Where's Yuta?_

           Jaemin picked Winwin up from the floor, careful not to jostle the older boy too much, and carried him out to the hallway. He sat him down on the floor against the wall and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket.

             Yuta= _Italics_ Jaemin= **Bold**

**Yuta**

                                                   _Yes._

**Are you busy right now?**

                                                   _No why? Did you need something?_

**Winwin passed out at church group after throwing up.**

**Can you come get him?**

                                                  _Sure. I'm leaving right now._

**He was asking where you were?**

                                                  _He was?_

**Johnny said something to him.**

**You may want to talk to him about it.**

                                                 _Well Johnny's an asshole. Winwin knows that._

_We can talk about it later._

**I'll see you in 5.**

                                                 _Okay see you then. Bye._

**Okay. Bye Yuta.**

                      

                         Jaemin hung up his phone and sat down in the floor next to Winwin, waiting for Yuta to arrive.

                        Once Yuta arrived he carried Winwin out to his car and left. Jaemin walked back into the teen room.

                         "How's Winwin feeling now, Jaemin?" asked Chungmin.

                        "He's fine. I called Yuta to come pick him up and take him home." Jaemin answered.

                        "I'll text Chaeyoon and tell her what happened. Yuta should be dropping him off any minute now." Chungmin said as he pulled out his phone to text Chaeyoon.

                        Instead of Yuta taking him home they went to his house. Once he pulled up in the driveway he got out of the car and walked over to the other side to get Winwin out.

                       Once inside the house, he carried Winwin up to his bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. Winwin slowly opened his eyes looking around the room and noticing Yuta sitting on the edge of the bed.

                       "Hey Beautiful. are you feeling better?", he asked whispering softly.

                        Winwin smiled and said, "Much better now that you're here."

                        Yuta leaned down and kissed Winwin on the cheek.

        

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

       Minah looked up at the person who had caught her. It was her old bully, Johnny.

 

      “I-I’m s-sorry.” she stuttered out once she had gotten her footing back. 

 

      “Why are you stuttering, Beautiful?” He questioned confidently while staring straight into her eyes.

 

       **(A/N I don’t know why I’ve made her trip over two of the three characters she’s met. Lol.)**

 

      Minah looked away quickly and stared at her shoes. 

 

       “Sorry that I bumped into you. I have to go to lunch though; my cousin and his friends are waiting for me.” Minah said before she ran off to the lunchroom.

 

        Although she was heading to lunch to meet Chan, she knew that him and his friends weren’t waiting on her. She just needed a reason to get away from Johnny. 

 

        Once she reached the lunchroom, she saw Chan standing up at his table and waving at her. She waved back and walked over to sit with him. She really wanted to sit with her best friend Renjun, but he wouldn’t know who she was. She really missed him. 

 

        “Minah.” Chan interrupted her thoughts. “How has your day been so far?” 

 

       “It’s been okay.” Minah answered. “Just now though, I bumped into Johnny and he was nice to me for once,” she whispered this part to him, not wanting his friends to hear. 

 

        “Wow. But I guess that’s to be expected since he doesn’t know you.” Chan whispered back. 

 

        The rest of lunch was pretty normal. Chan and his friends talked the entire time while Minah say there reading her favorite book “IT” by Stephen King. 

 

       **(A/N IT is Author Pika’s favourite book.)**

 

       After lunch, Minah went to the rest of her classes for the day and it was pretty uneventful. Once school was over, she waited at the front door of the main campus of the high school for Chan so that they could go home together. 

 


	8. Chapter 7

        After the weird exchange with the new girl in the hallway, Johnny had headed out to the courtyard to meet up with Ten and Taeyong.

 

        Once he reached the table out at the far end of the courtyard he noticed Ten but realized Taeyong was not there yet. He sat down at the seat next to Ten at the round table. Off in the distance he heard the sound of the late bell.

 

        A few minutes after the late bell, Taeyong walked out into the courtyard. He walked over to the table and sat down as if he had been there the entire time.

 

       “Where were you?” Johnny asked, wanting to know why his best friend who is usually always on time was late.

 

       “I had to talk to a teacher about a late assignment,” he replied. Johnny gave his friend a strange look, knowing that Taeyong never turns assignments in late even if he is sick.

 

       “Why didn’t you do the assignment on time? You always turn your assignments in on time.” Johnny questioned, worried about his friend.

 

       “I didn’t have time along with all my other homework,” Taeyong replied, kind of annoyed.

 

       “I didn’t mean to make you upset, I just wanted to know,” Johnny said carefully, noticing his friend’s anger.

 

       Taeyong sat quietly for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket and leaning up against the wall behind him. For the rest of lunch he stayed quiet while Johnny and Ten chatted.

 

      “We are meeting after church at that church group still,” Ten said, knowing that the bell sending them to their next class was about to ring.

 

      “Yeah. I’ll meet you by my car after school,” Johnny said right as the bell rang.

 

      Taeyong headed off to his class at the other end of the building while Ten and Johnny walked to class together. On the way to class a student zoomed by them in a rush looking for something.

 

      “Must be that kid, Jaemin. He is always lost and rushing somewhere.” Said Ten. 

 

      Ten and Johnny reached the doorway leading down the fine arts hallway where both of their classes are. They started heading down the hallway before stopping in front of Ten’s art classroom. Ten went inside the classroom and turned to Johnny to wave goodbye before Johnny headed to the chorus room for his class.

 

      After school, Johnny met up with Ten and Taeyong at parking lot CS1. Ten and Taeyong were leaning up against the side of his car when he got there, waiting for him. Johnny unlocked his car. Him and Ten got in the front seat while Taeyong got in the back.

 

       They buckled their seatbelts and Johnny drove out of the CS1 lot and down the road to the church.

 

       Once they reached the church and got out of the car, the three of them went inside the church building. Once inside the church the three guys went to the teen room and sat down in the far corner.

 

      Twenty minutes after they had sat down, Chungmin the church group leader called everyone to the teen room. At the time Ten was fast asleep on Johnny’s shoulder.

 

      Johnny and Taeyong were talking about the party that Johnny and Ten were planning to throw in a month during February break to celebrate their birthdays. Everyone from the college and high school was invited.

 

⚠️ **Trigger/ Language Warning** ⚠️ 

 

      "Today we are going to continue talking about the book of Leviticus. If you could get out your bibles and open up to Chapter 18 Verse 22. It is where we are going to start off for today," said Chungmin, "Winwin, can you please read it to us?"

 

      "Leviticus Chapter 18 Verse 22: 'And thou shalt not lie with mankind as one lieth with a woman: it is an abomination'," Winwin read from his bible that was sitting in his lap.

 

       "Let's discuss what that means. In simple terms it means dudes shouldn't have sex with dudes and girls shouldn't have sex with girls. It's bad. Being a fag is bad. It is not accepted by the church." Chungmin said getting louder and louder as he spoke.

 

      Suddenly Winwin stood up from his seat, the bible that was in his lap falling to the floor with a loud thud. He rushed quickly to the garbage can, releasing everything he had eaten for lunch. He passed out on the floor immediately after.

 

      "Wow. Looks like the little fag couldn't stomach the truth about himself!" yelled Johnny from the corner.

 

      Jaemin helped Winwin up and out into the hallway. Johnny leant his head up against Ten’s and fell asleep. 

 

     After church group was over, Johnny dropped Ten and Taeyong off at their houses then headed to his exchange home.

 

      As soon as he walked inside he was met with his exchange father sitting in the couch surrounded by empty beer bottles. The TV could be heard in the background playing Fox News.

 

     “Oh fag, you’re back. Did you enjoy church with your little faggy boyfriend and your fag of a best friend?” He slurred, clearly drunk off his ass as usual.

 

     “It was great,” Johnny replied sadly before walking off to his room.

 

      Once in his room he curled up into a ball on his bed and started crying. He slowly reached into his bed side table looking for his real best friend.

 

      When he finally found what he was looking for he pulled it out, holding it up to the light. He watching as the light from the lamp on his nightstand shined back at him off of the sharp edge and the dried blood from their previous meetings. 

 

      He pulled up the arm of his long sleeve shirt and pressed the blade up against his scar-littered skin. He dragged it down slowly reveling in the relief the pain brought him. 

 

      He did it again and again until the pain on his arm turned into a dull burning. He felt numb. He needed Ten.

 

      He reached for his phone and called the first person on his speed dial. The person on the other end answered immediately and Johnny didn’t even have to say anything before the voice spoke,” It happened again, didn’t it? Leave your bedroom window open, I’m on my way.”

 

      “Thanks Ten,” was all Johnny could meekly reply as the call ended.


	9. Chapter 8

     When Ten reached Johnny’s house, he climbed up into the open bedroom window. Johnny was lying on the bed asleep, the tear tracks on his face glistening in the moonlight that was coming in through the open window. 

 

     Ten walked over and grabbed the first aid kit from where it usually was. He then proceeded to clean and bandage the cuts on Johnny’s arms.

 

     Once he finished, he put the first aid kit away and grabbed a blanket. He curled up on the bed next to Johnny and covered the two of them with the blanket.

 

     Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten, pulling him up against his chest.

 

     “Thanks,” Johnny mumbled sleepily. 

 

     “You don’t have to thank me.” Ten replied softly, turning to look at Johnny.

 

     Johnny looked into Ten’s eyes lovingly. “We need to go to sleep. We have school tomorrow,” Johnny said. Ten snuggled into his chest and soon they were both fast asleep.

 

     The next morning, Johnny and Ten were woken up by Johnny’s alarm which was set for 7:00 AM. The two of them got up and showered.

 

     After getting out of the shower, Ten grabbed the set of clothes he kept stashed at Johnny’s house for this exact situation. Johnny walked over to his clothes and grabbed his outfit for the day.

 

     Once dressed, the two of them headed out to Johnny’s car. Ten slid into the passenger seat as Johnny got in the driver’s. 

 

     When they arrived at Taeyong’s house, he came out and got in the car.

 

     Arriving at school, Taeyong quickly got out of the car and headed into the building. Johnny and Ten split, Ten heading to Dance Class.

 

     “Today we are going to start practicing our dance for the competition coming up. I sent you all the link for the dance practice to the song: Regular by NCT 127. We will start off with me assigning you parts.” Ten said as soon as he walked into class, noticing that everyone was there.

 

     The dance class is almost like a club. They have an actual teacher but she doesn’t teach the advanced class. She just observes the advanced class. Ten is the official advanced class dance teacher.

 

     The advanced class is made up of 10 members, 9 of whom are hand-picked by Ten.

Team Line Up :

Leader: Ten

Senior: Mark Lee

Juniors: Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Lee Felix, & Hwang Hyunjin

Sophomore: Zhong Chenle

Freshman: Park Jisung

**(A/N I know as their actual ages they would all be in grades higher but eh)**

 

     Jaemin is a new member that was brought in from the class below to take the place of Yoonae.

 

     “Each if you will draw a number from the hat. The number you get corresponds to one of the original dancers from the dance practice. I will send out a screenshot from the video I sent with all of them numbered.” Ten said.

 

     One by one, all the guys walked over and drew a number from the hat. 

Ten: 2

Mark: 6

Renjun: 10

Jeno: 9

Donghyuck: 1

Jaemin: 8

Felix: 7 

Hyunjin:5

Chenle: 3

Jisung: 4

 

**Author's Note:**

> This book is being co-written.


End file.
